My music muse
by Lillylogic
Summary: 19 year old Hinata gets accepted to the best music college in Konah. The only problem is, it's an all boys school. To what lengths will she go in order to go (let's be honest we all know she's going to pretend to be a boy)


Hello people of the INTERWEB lillylogic reporting for duty. This is my new story music muse, if you haven't read the teaser(Last chapter of my lemon "night of passion") I suggest you do. It's kinda like a prologue. Any way enough talking let's get it started.

.

Ps I changed Hinata age she's now 19, fresh out of high school

.

Leaving Neji behind at the car, Hinata ran through the front doors of her new college. She stopped and and looked around. She was having a little trouble breathing because of the bandages that covered up her chest, but they also restricted her breathing.

Still in a daze she didn't notice the tall dark haired male that was approaching her. He apparently didn't see her small form because he ran right into her, causing her to fall to the ground. She winced, having hit her head and leg.

"Watch it" Said the unknown male.

His dark eyes stared down at her small form. He scanned quickly over her, a glint of suspicion sparkled in his eyes. The look that he had given her sent chills down her spine.

"Great" Hinata thought to herself "not even 30 seconds in this school and someone is already suspicious of me"

Glancing at her once more, he started to walk away slowly with his hands placed in his pockets. He had seemed like a rich kid who got everything when he was younger.

Neji came in just as the mysterious dark haired male turned the corner, disappearing out of her sight. Neji looked down at her with curiosity.

" Why are you on the floor" asked Neji

" Oh.. I just ..uh slipped on this... piece of paper" Said Hinata with an unconvincing smile on her face as she held a small gum wrapper.

"Ok then.. you have to get your dorm room number, the office is that way" Neji said pointing in the direction of the office

"Wait in thought you were going to help me unpack" Said Hinata with slight disappointment in her voice

"Well I was but, you know my job and all" Neji said making up a quick excuse

"Liar, you just don't want to help" Hinata mumbled under her breath, with a slight pout gracing her features

Neji's eyes softened at the sight of her cute pout " Hinata I'm sorry, but that's just how the medical field is"(Neji's a doctor)

At this point Hinata remembers that she is still sitting on the floor. She looks around to see if anyone had noticed, but of course someone had. So she quickly pulls herself up of the floor, she eeps as she feels a pain shot up through her leg. Ignoring it she turns back of Neji.

"Hinata I have to go now I'm needed at the hospital" Says Neji with a small smile on his lips " just take a deep breath and everything will be fine". Neji leans in and places a soft kiss on her forehead (don't get any ideas, it's a brother sister love).

Hinata sighs in comfort at her cousin's reassuring words. Suddenly she realizes that she is a supposed to be a guy and pushes Neji away with a blush on her face. She looks around, to see the same guy standing there watching her.

Hinata mumbles some incoherent words, while cursing her luck. Now that guy thinks she's weird and likes guys, which she does but he thinks she's a man,so. The creepy man had pale skin and strange dark red was soo creepy, she got a weird vibe from him.

She is brought out of her gaze by the sudden weight that she felt being added to the arms she turned to Neji to see him placing one of the duffel bags on her shoulder.

"Hinata I've got to go" Neji said with urgency

"Ok,ok go to your job, ill call you later after I get unpacked" Said Hinata with a small smile.

She sighed as she watched Neji walk out the doors. She didn't move from her sports until she doors closed, blocking the view of her cousin.

* * *

Hinata slowly made her way to the office dread filling her at the thought of having to share a room with a dirty man. She stepped into the office and was welcomed to the school with a pair of scissors nearly missing her head. She turned her head to look at the green handle of the scissors.

"Young man are you new" asked a dark haired Secretary

"Yes, and I'm looking for the headmistress" Hinata said in a slightly deeper voice

"Well she's a little preoccupied right now" she said "by the way my name's shizune, assistant of mistresses Tsunade"

"Well it's very nice to meet you, Shizune" Hinata said

The Secretary/assistant blushed a little and looked away from her. Hinata was taller than most girls, but shorter than most guys so she was easily 4 inches taller than Shizune, even if she was wearing heels.

"YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING, YIU KNOW YOU CAN'T HAVE FUCKING GIRLS IN THE DORMS, GET OUT OF MY SIGHT" came a loud voice from inside the headmistress' office

Hinata whipped her head around to face the door. She watched as a busty blonde in a tight business suit emerged from the room, red faced from yelling at the poor boy who scurried out of the office. Hinata guessed that she was Tsunade.

"Where's my next victim" Tsunade asked devilishly as she scanned the office room

"Uhh This is him"Shizune said as she pushed him forward towards the scary woman

The blond looked her up and down, she snorted and turned on her heel.

"This little runt is supposed to be our next musical gunius" Tsunade once again looked her up and down "follow me" she demanded

She reluctantly followed behind her, still a bit scared of the very intimidating woman.

" Close the door behind you"Tsunade roared

Hinata meekly nodded and shut the door.

"Now, here's your schedule and here's you dorm number" Said Tsunade

Hinata nodded and took the papers from her hands, still not saying a word.

"Now before I let you go, tell me a little about you self" Said Tsunade

"Well I'm 19, my name's Hugya Hinata and I" She was cut off by Tsunade

"Wait do you mean Hugya like THE Hugya, the biggest company in Konah Hugya"

"No I'm a different Hugya" Hinata lied talking forcefully in her deep voice

"Hummm.. I that will be all for now , NOW GET OUT OF SIGHT" Tsunade yelled scaring the carp out of Hinata. She quickly jumped out of her seat and rushed out of the room l, shuting the door behind her.

"Well that was surprising" said Shizune " She seems to like you"

" Well that's good, I'd hate to be on her bad side" Hinata commented while walking out of the room

* * *

Hinata began to look around the big college, she was finding it harder and harder to find her room. She had already located the library but she couldn't find her room. She sighs and sits on the floor of the hallway she's in.

Hinata lifts up the leg of her pants only to see a light purple bruise forming on her left leg. That guy was a jerk l, although he was pretty good looking.

"Hey man, are you lost" Hinata looks up and comes face to face with a blue eyed, yellow haired male. She continues to stare up at the god in wonder.

"Hello" He asks

"Ummm.. yeah I'm lost, can't find my dorm" Hinata says gaining back her composure

"Well let my see"

Hinata nods and hands him her papers. He quickly scans the papers and chuckles.

"Wow someone's unlucky, your rooming with Sasuke-teme"he said with a small smirk that made her heart melt. Hinata felt her face start to heat up, but luckily he was too dense to notice.

"Come this way my good man, ill show you to your room"They began to walk

"Soo what's your name stranger, I'm the great Naruto, best drummer EVER" Said Naruto

A little freaked out by his enthusiasm she answered "I'm Hinata, i-im 19, an did can do basically anything that has to do w-with music" She had decided to not tell people about her being a Hugya

"Well little man welcome to the academy" Naruto said

Hinata sighed at the new nickname he had given her, was she really that short

"And this is your new home for the next 4 years" he said while pointing toward the door

"Ahh cool" Hinata said trying a little bit to hard to act like a guy.

She opens the door to the room and gaps as she looks at the enormous room. Just as she stepped in to the room a certain dark haired male walks out of the bathroom, shirtless and only in a towel.

.

.

.

Well that's all for now review and tell me what you think and if I should continue. Hahaha I left you on a cliffhanger, well not really but .

BYEEE


End file.
